


Nuestro tipo de comunicación

by Another_eclipse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_eclipse/pseuds/Another_eclipse
Summary: Una historia cortita de de Guang-Hong y Leo de la Iglesia.Es parte del desafió del grupo de Facebook Yuri on Ice Yaoi con la palabra "Pasión""Aquel día me encontraba muy nervioso, mis musculosos estaban adoloridos por el intenso entrenamiento de ayer, y cuando entré a la pista a calentar antes de mi presentación me tropecé  y caí de frente al suelo. No quería levantarme ya que me moría de vergüenza, pero sentí la mano de Leo en mi hombro, y con su ayuda me levante rápidamente, a pesar del ruido del estadio pude escuchar claramente como me decía:-Tranquilo, solo respira y sigue- y esbozo una sonrisa,-Gracias...-dije débilmente, y mientras el se alejaba para realizar algunas piruetas a la distancia, yo miraba su silueta deslizarse con gracia en la pista."





	

Aquel día me encontraba muy nervioso, mis musculosos estaban adoloridos por el intenso entrenamiento de ayer, y cuando entré a la pista a calentar me tropecé y caí de frente al suelo. No quería levantarme ya que me moría de vergüenza, pero sentí la mano de Leo en mi hombro, y con su ayuda me levante rápidamente, y a pesar del ruido del estadio pude escuchar claramente como me decía:  
-Tranquilo, solo respira y sigue- y esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Gracias...-dije débilmente, y mientras el se alejaba para realizar algunas piruetas a la distancia, yo miraba su silueta deslizarse con gracia en la pista.  
Cuando sonó el pitido del termino del calentamiento, me retire de la pista y converse con mi entrenadora. Pese a que existe una distancia emocional entre ella y yo, con el tiempo hemos aprendido a hablarnos abiertamente y elegir los programas y la música en conjunto.  
-Veo que aun estas cansado por lo de ayer...- me dijo ella, mientras me entregaba una botella con agua.  
\- ya me recuperaré, solo necesito un tiempo- por suerte para mi, era el cuarto en presentar, y dentro de los primeros presentaría Leo. Verlo patinar siempre me animaba, su alegría e inagotable energía me hacia sentir revitalizado.  
Así que me senté a observar a los otros participantes, he intente mantener bajo control la ansiedad. La primera presentación fue muy bien acabada y me mantuvo´entretenido, pero luego se acercaba la presentación de Leo y mi estomago se apretó un poco, desde que lo conocí he tenido la mala costumbre de empatizar mucho con él, y sentir el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que él debería sentir, pero a su vez también puedo sentir la satisfacción y el orgullo de su éxito al final de cada presentación, mi entrenadora me dice que tenemos un vínculo especial, yo no lo creo...  
"¿Acaso tu lo crees Leo?" y lo observó entrar a la pista. Al principio me llamó la atención su tensa postura y su rostro caído, sumido en una concentración poco característica de él, ya que a pesar de ser un poco introvertido, suele saludar al público fervientemente antes de cada presentación. Cuando el presentador dice su nombre comencé a aplaudir muy fuerte, esperando que él pueda distinguirme de los otros aplausos, pero el estadio estaba eufórico, ya que cada año Leo consigue más y más adeptos. Al verme sumergido en el ruido de la masa grite sin pensarlo si quiera:  
-¡tu puedes Leo!- pero mi voz se quebró, ya que no suelo gritar, así que me hundí en mi asiento rápidamente, pero cuando miró hacia adelante pude observar a Leo mirando hacia mi, y sus labios pronunciaron un claro "Gracias". Estuve en un estado catatónico por unos minutos y mi entrenadora solo me sonreía, entretenida por nuestra pequeña escena.  
-El te quiere mucho- me dijo ella, pero yo estaba demasiado sonrojado para responderle, así que asentí con la cabeza y comencé a beber de mi botella.  
En el instante en que comenzó a correr la música, la expresión en el rostro de Leo cambió, al principio me sentí un poco sorprendido ya que había elegido "Hallellujah", una canción más lenta y melancólica que las que él suele elegir, pero su presentación es maravillosa, sus movimientos son lentos pero precisos, y su semblante transmite una emoción sincera y conmovedora, hace que uno sienta el pecho apretado.  
Los primeros saltos fueron perfectamente ejecutados, mire de reojo al público presente y se encontraban hechizados, tanto o más inmersos en la presentación que yo, pero en el momento en que mis ojos lograron tener contacto con los de Leo, él rápidamente desvió la mirada. Al principio me sentí asustado por su reacción, pero luego pensé que quizás esta demasiado concentrado para mirarme ahora, pero luego de lograr hacer un triple Axel cerca de donde yo estaba sentado me miró nuevamente, pero luego volvió a negarme la mirada y casi falla en su siguiente salto, lo cual me dejo aun más intrigado y preocupado.  
Los minutos finales de la presentación fueron hermosos, pero Leo no parecía tan concentrado como antes. El solo hecho de verlo patinar inmerso en su propio mundo me llena de pasión, quiero también estar ahí y patinar.  
Una vez que recibió su puntaje comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección, por un momento dude si debería levantarme para felicitarlo o solo sonreirle, pero me vi avanzar hacia él por puro instinto.  
-Tu presentación fue espectacular- le dije alegremente, intentando no pensar en las incomodas miradas que compartimos hace unos minutos  
-Gracias, yo... quería disculparme por lo de hace rato-  
-no, no no tienes que disculparte yo...- pero no alcance a terminar mi frase, porque Leo respondió rápidamente  
\- es solo que... no podía verte, porque tenia que transmitir tristeza en la presentación, pero si te veía no podría evitar sonreír-  
-ah con que era eso...- en ese instante no encontraba más palabras que decir.  
-Disculpa a Leo, tu sabes que no es un chico de muchas palabras-dijo la entrenadora de Leo, mientras se asomaba desde su espalda.  
-no, deberías disculparnos a nosotros, Guang no debería estar distrayendolo de ese modo-dijo mi entrenadora, y comenzaron a charlar animadamente mientras nosotros permanecíamos a un lado.  
-Pronto te tocará a ti-dijo Leo para reanudar nuestra conversación- mucha suerte-  
-sabes...- intente articular, pero cuando pensé que podía arrepentirme, Leo me miraba atento, por lo que preferí continuar- mi siguiente presentación te la quiero dedicar a ti, osea, en parte a ti...- pero no levante la mirada,, estaba demasiado sonrojado para mirarlo fijamente.  
-entonces estaré observándola atentamente- respondió Leo, y como de costumbre me sonrió amigablemente, desde ese momento ya no me sentí más adolorido. Cuando Leo y su entrenadora se sentaron en su área, mi entrenadora comentó:  
-se te ve mucho más animado-  
\- ¿En serio?- respondí  
-no me extraña...- y sin decir más, comenzamos a preparar los últimos detalles, ya que mi momento de presentar se acercaba.  
Cuando ya me encontraba en el centro de la pista comencé a sudar, y el ruido de los aplausos inundaba el estadio, en ese momento empece a buscar en el público un rostro conocido para calmarme, pero mientras buscaba a mi entrenadora un grito del otro extremo del lugar me llamó.  
-¡Animo Guang!- gritó Leo, y una vez que lo encontré sentado entre la multitud tomé aire y recupere mi concentración.

Elegí "Love story" de Francis Lai, pero a pese a su melancólica interpretación, yo preferí darle un nuevo significado para mi, es la primera vez que patino con un tema romántico.  
Logre el primer salto y el publico me ovaciona, creó que una melodía conocida permite que ellos se conecten conmigo más rápidamente. Ahora viene los elementos, debo recordar mi hilo narrativo, la historia de dos enamorados que luchan por permanecer juntos, que se reúnen en un dulce abrazo, pero luego se distancian, y ahora viene el segundo salto, creo que el aterrizaje no fue muy pulcro, eso me restara puntos, pero no debo distraerme de mi historia, ellos que se aman a pesar de todo no pueden rendirse ahora, estando tan cerca, quisiera bailar esta pieza con Leo, los saltos serian más sencillos y la rutina seria más fácil, seria natural. Ya estoy llegando a la ultima parte, tengo que mantener mi energía hasta él final, el publico esta inesperadamente silencioso, deben estar atentos, ¿estará Leo mirándome ahora? si, sin duda que si, debe estar animándome desde su asiento, cuando me falta fuerzas para saltar siento como si él me levantará con sus brazos, no, tengo que detener esos pensamientos, me estoy poniendo muy rojo, mi cara quema.  
Ultimo salto y, finalmente terminó, los amantes quedan juntos por la eternidad y el publico aplaude y se levanta de sus asientos, jamas había tenido una reacción tan eufórica antes, me siento exhausto, creo que me podría desmayar ahora mismo.  
Mientras patino lentamente hacia mi entrenadora, ella me felicita y recibimos el puntaje, el cual fue mucho más alto de lo que espere. Luego mientras avanzaba por las bancas Leo se me acercó y me dijo:  
-Fue hermoso...-  
-gracias, gracias- respondí avergonzado, me preguntó si habrá notado lo sonrojado que estaba mientras patinaba.  
-....-y Leo permanecía en silencio mirándome, lo más probable es que estuviera pensando que decir, pero de su boca no salio palabra.  
-eh... bueno, creo que debo irme, mi entrenadora me esta llamando....-  
-si... ve- respondió  
Y mientras me alejaba de él, sentí su mirada en mi espalda, con una intensidad inusual.  
-creo que aun tiene cosas que decirte- dijo mi entrenadora, mirando a Leo de reojo. Así que decidí devolverme, pero a medio camino me encontré con él, quien también se acercaba hacia mi.  
-sabes yo...-dijimos ambos al unisono.  
-creo que...-dijimos nuevamente, y en un gesto de vergüenza nos callamos ambos y luego reímos ligeramente.  
-¿Te gustó mi presentación?- pregunté tentativamente.  
-me encanto...me encanto mucho-dijo él, y sus ojos brillaban emocionados, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más me levante de puntilla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, un gesto rápido y delicado que podría haber pasado desapercibido.  
-que bueno- y le sonreí. Por largos minutos estuvimos mirándonos fijamente él uno al otro sin saber que decirnos. Luego nuestras entrenadoras vinieron ha sacarnos de nuestro trance y reanudar nuestra rutina, desde entonces hablamos todos los días, él me llama y podemos hablar toda la noche.  
"Lo que me apasiona del patinaje es poder comunicarme con las personas de una forma tan abierta y real, pero sobre todo me encanta poder comunicarme con él mejor que nadie, aveces quedan las palabras cortas para lo que tenemos que decirnos mutuamente".


End file.
